1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply assembly with a positioning element for mounting a power supply unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional computer system usually includes a power supply unit in a computer case. The installation of the power supply unit in the computer case usually involves the use of screws, which is inconvenient. The screws are small and difficult to manipulate and install. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws may be dropped during the process, possibly causing damage to other parts in the computer case.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.